


[Comic] Cadillac

by potofsoup



Series: You are Why I'm Here [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Steve wakes up in the trunk of a Cadillac.





	1. Cadillac

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through old art files and found this! It was part of a comic challenge I made for myself in Jan/Feb of 2017, where I tried to draw 1 comic along a certain theme every week. I have the last part drafted up somewhere, but then I lost it. I should... finish it....
> 
> Also: I can't find this on tumblr! So if you come across it -- please send it my way. :)

  


  



	2. Missed You

  



	3. Reset

  


  



	4. Ghosts

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone should remind me to finish this. But in case I don't, and you really want to know what Bucky decides: obviously I'm not cruel.


End file.
